


Three of the Same

by TaBlitz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Chromedome isn't around, Fighting, Frequent mentions of Dominus, Implied Incest, Kissing, M/M, Minimus is kind of a dick, Missionary Position, Only Mild Plot, Rough (?) Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, idk u decide, im avoiding writing other things, maybe chromedome is dead, mild dirty talk, non-sexual hitting, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaBlitz/pseuds/TaBlitz
Summary: Rewind's talk/frag with Minimus on the other Lost Light.Archive Warnings Include: The Dominus Talk





	Three of the Same

Minimus Ambus knew who was knocking at his door before he even opened it. 

"Come in, Rewind."

The archivist stepped in nervously. It was time the two had a long-overdue conversation. 

"I was hoping you'd be in the armor," he began. "You look so much like him. Dominus, I mean."

"I assure you, I am not him," said Minimus coldly. He stepped out from behind the Magnus-sized desk and met the archivist eye-to-eye. "If I were, we would not be having this talk." 

"You think I don't know that?" Rewind said tiredly and rubbed his helm. "I've been looking for him, Magnus. Here's out there, you know."

There was silence before Minimus spoke. 

"You need to give up, Rewind."

"Pardon?"

"The search for my brother," he sighed. "The two of you sparkbonded, yes? Tell me, what do you feel on his end of the bond?" 

The archivist looked down at his hands in deep concentration, and closed his eyes. 

"Dominus is dead, Rewind. I've learned to accept it, and I think you ought to do the same," Minimus said. 

"Stop saying that."

"I'm only--"

 _"Dominus isn't dead!"_ Rewind cried. Minimus thought for a moment that the data slug was going to break down and sob, but was surprised when a fist met his stomach plating. Rewind lunged for him, and in a split second of judgement, Minimus was able to pin his hands behind his back in a hold that restricted movement and bent him over his desk. 

The pair struggled for breath, adrenaline now rushing through their circuits. Minimus considered loosening his hold for a moment...

But then Rewind's cooling fans clicked on. 

Was this _turning him on?_

"Primus, Rewind, what is your malfunction?"

The archivist let his head fall on the desk. "I know, I'm disgusting," he mumbled. "You feel just like him."

Minimus's attention turned to where his hips were positioned, and his own cooling fans attempted to online. He immediately released his hold and stumbled backwards embarrassedly. "You're my brother's conjunx. This is misconduct."

Rewind made a breathy chuckle and flipped to his back. "Misconduct? If he's dead to you, what does it matter?"

Minimus gave him a cold look. "I do not wish to interface with you."

"Then be the tool of my punishment?" Rewind's valve cover retracted, array slick. 

 

Fuck it. 

 

Minimus rushed forwards and met Rewind in a bruising kiss. Their glossae fought, and the archivist surrendered with an open-mouth moan. Rewind tried to put his arms on the enforcer's shoulders, but Minimus pinned his hands behind his head. 

Fingers tugged at the archivist's tight valve ring, and anger boiled within the loadbearer at his obvious enjoyment. 

"What would Dominus say if he knew you were such a slut?" Minimus growled. One digit wormed its way in, then a second. Rewind panted as the enforcer thrusted and keened when he curled his hand upwards. Minimus hadn't intended it as 'dirty talk,' but that seemed to be the effect it was having on the little datastick. Disgusting. The enforcer gritted his dentae. Was that all his brother had meant to him? What about-- What about--

"What about _Chromedome?_ Would his word have mattered more?" Minimus snarled.

Rewind's visor glazed over and the archivist went limp. So he had hit a nerve. Minimus felt instantly guilty for bringing it up, and halted his ministrations. Maybe it was too soon. 

"Just get on with it," Rewind ground out. 

Swallowing the lump in his intake, Minimus removed his lubricant-coated fingers and released his spike from its panel. He stroked it to an embarrassing hardness, his spike certainly enjoying the sight of Rewind all wet for him. For the first time, Minimus really understood the appeal his brother had faced. _So fragging sexy._ That cute little aft... It was going to be a tight fit, even in his irreducible form. 

Primus, this whole thing was wrong. 

The enforcer lapped at the archivist's neck cabling as he entered him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Rewind bit his glossa, feigning annoyance while he writhed about on Minimus's spike. Once he hilted inside, the enforcer groaned. His spike twitched in effort of holding back; it hadn't had the pleasure of being stuck in a tight little valve for a _very_ long time. 

"Ah- oh, it's in, it's in," Rewind gasped and gave a cute groan. Minimus mastered himself and began to work his hips, harder than he would with any other given partner. Rewind didn't seem to mind, though. His spike was out now too, bobbing up and down with the force at which Minimus was rocking. Something animalistic in the loadbearer was keeping him going. Perhaps the need to compete with Dominus even after he was gone. The need to claim, to mark.

"Mmm~!" Rewind whimpered. Minimus thought he heard another cry of his brother's designation and promptly forced his glossa inside the archivist's mouth to shut him up. Somewhere between sloppy kisses and moans of "more," and "right there," Rewind managed to mumble, "Even your _spikes_ feel the same."

The phrase brought on a wave of sheer arousal Minimus wasn't ready for. He shivered and raised up Rewind's aft to really pound him. Minimus was no longer able to control the sounds that slipped out of his mouth. Feral grunts and groans escaped, and he could no longer find it in him to care about his partner's pleasure. He was a blushing, shivering mess over the fact that his dead brother had blown his load in this same wet hole.

That very thought brought Minimus past his breaking point and tumbling into overload. Red-faced, he filled Rewind with his entire transfluid storage, unloading centuries of chastity into the squirming little mech's gestation tank. Minimus groaned one last time and collapsed on top of the archivist. Only once he caught his breath did he think to ask, "Did you overload?"

"Twice," Rewind panted. "Primus, you're dirty. Overloading thinking about him."

Minimus lowered his head onto Rewind's shoulder. "Touché."

The two layed like that for a while, until Minimus's soft spike slid out and back into its housing. 

"I think it's best you leave," Minimus finally said. "I'm not one to linger after an interface."

Rewind pushed himself off the desk and began to clean himself. "Don't worry, neither am I."

 

Their departure was strictly professional. Minimus had retreated to behind his desk, tanks turning with an uneasy feeling. 

 

_I've done something very bad, Dominus._

**Author's Note:**

> God. My first day off in 12 days and half my immediate family comes down with norovirus. There's vomit everywhere. I don't have a hairbrush or makeup anymore. Well. Anyways. Hope you guys liked this. The fic, that is. Lmao. I'm always a slut for Dominus feels, but I'm always a regular slut for Minimus.


End file.
